For a better day
by Jordaristoteles
Summary: Lloro en silencio en aquella habitación, sabiendo que aquella persona que quería nunca le miraría como ella lo hacía, y sufriría el silencio hasta que el suplicio termine. Fem-slash. Rachabeth. # rarepairchallengueinSpanish


Disclaimer: Percy Jackson no me pertenece.

Categoría: Fem-slash

Pareja: Rachabeth (Rachel/Annabeth)

Modo: Random

Día límite: 31 de Noviembre.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

For a better day

Rachel se sentía como la mierda.

Trataba de aguantar las lágrimas, mordiendo con fuerza sus labios; con brazos temblorosos sostenía a la semidiosa, aquellas que apenas había podido ser irreconocible en los últimos días.

Todo empeoro cuando esos chicos fueron de misión.

Leo, Jason y Piper se fueron a liberar a Hera; ellos habían sido la última pista de Annabeth, pasaron más de 48 horas sin casi datos-cuando estas eran importantes en las investigaciones-lo que le había llevado a no comer demasiado y dormir aun menos. Paso de un plan a salir con la Señorita O'Leary, después a que Blackjack le llevara a quién sabe dónde, y por último prácticamente cometer allanamiento por más sitios de los que pudiera contar en Manhattan.

Prácticamente la había arrastrado hasta su cueva, luego de que le pidiera a un contacto de su padre hacer un rastreo de ella, meterla en el carro hasta un área donde pudieran aparcar y no sospechar a donde iban. Tuvo que evitar a la gente hasta llegar a su lugar, porque no creía que ella quisiera que le vieran así.

Maldición, apenas había podido verla así sin echarse a sollozar.

¿Donde se había metido la brillante chica? ¿La persona de voluntad inquebrantable con la que se peleaba en el laberinto? ¿Aquella autonomía que le había atraído al punto de que le conflictuó? Había visto a esa chica de quince años crecer en poco tiempo, cada vez más profesional, capaz y feroz; y la persona que tenía recostada ahora era una cáscara de ella.

Maldito Percy, malditos dioses, maldita situación.

¿Es que no tenía suficientes retos por si misma? Trataba de mejorar el mundo que su padre maltrataba, de vivir con una doble vida, lidiar con ser oráculo, haber renunciado a Annabeth incluso cuando se esforzó en querer a alguien más y conformarse con ser su amiga, ¿para que? Que el mundo se pusiera de cabeza y la persona más cuerda perdiera la cabeza.

Por lo visto, aún tendría más pruebas que afrontar.

Sintió los labios rotos de Annabeth presionar los suyos; hacía poco habían llegado a su cueva con ella sujetandole el brazo para que caminara y se volteó para decirle que se acostara cuando ocurrió. Siempre se había imaginado que besaría con delicadeza, que poco a poco avanzaría hasta que quedara a su merced; ahora ella se empujaba contra Rachel, saboreando mutuamente, al punto de la desesperación que no le dejó respirar.

Al separarse, tenía la mente totalmente en blanco, no sabía qué decir ni qué hacer.

Fue la acción de Annabeth la que le despertó y rompió su corazón.

"Percy..." sollozó, como si supiera que ella no era él. Trago en seco, ¿sería que apenas sabía quién tenía al frente? ¿el dormir poco le estaba enloqueciendo? ¿se decepciono cuando no noto los labios salados de Percy en los suyos?

Soltó un pequeño quejido antes de empujar a Annabeth contra los cojines tipo puff para que se acostara; le acomodó como pudo, y antes de levantarse sintió como los brazos de la rubia le rodeaban, con un murmullo silencioso "no te vayas"

¿Se lo diría a Percy? ¿era para ella? asintió quedamente, quedándose con ella.

Y ahí estaba las dos, ella tan cerca, pero tan lejos que no la podría alcanzar.

Lloro en silencio en aquella habitación, sabiendo que aquella persona que quería nunca le miraría como ella lo hacía, y sufriría el silencio hasta que el suplicio termina.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Esto es parte de un reto que he empezado en facebook y tumblr, quizás ponga las reglas en mi perfil de fanfiction si veo más interesados (?)

La verdad no sabía que hacer con ellas, tuve que ver entre mis ideas anotadas; originalmente Annabeth iba a estar bastante despierta, pero no puse como manejarlo, así que medio zombie y muerta del cansancio (?)

La idea es que en un principio Rachel gustaba de Percy y Annabeth, y luego sus sentimientos con Percy se fueron y siguieron los que tenía con Annabeth. Pensaba poner que gustaba de ambos, pero entonces sería poly y no fem-slash, así que nada.

Bueno, eso es todo, tengo otros retos que seguir; este es el primero de 6. Quizás repita.

Lira.

P.D: El título es por la canción de avicii "for a better day" cuyo video me pareció casi tan deprimente como hacer esto (?) okey, es todo


End file.
